Mother is ALWAYS Right
by moonlightbaby
Summary: Toya is forced to play matchmaker when his mother tells him that his sisters life LITERALLY depends on the fact that he makes sure Sakura and the Brat declare their un-dying love for each other
1. The Commandment

Mothers ALWAYS Right!  
Chapter 1: The Commandment  
By: Moonlightbaby  
Disclaimer: All Rights and Reserves go respectfully to Clamp.  
  
Toya Kimomoto like his little sister Sakura had magical powers as well. After all their father was half the re-incarnation of Clow Reed. He could see into the spirit world. He had frequent talks with his mother. Some times he felt horribly guilty because he was the only one who could talk to her still. It was Saturday and just before he would go to bed she would come and visit him and talk with him.   
  
He knew everything about Sakura and her powers because of his mother. And it was because of his mother he did not tell Sakura he knew. He also knew his best Friend Yuki wasn't human as well. His mother would be here soon and he prepared for her appearance.  
  
Right on time she came for her weekly visit. Nadeshiko Kimomoto was beautiful. It was already certain her daughter would inherit her beauty. She would look just like mother only with lighter features and shorter hair. "Toya!" She squealed.  
  
"Mother…" Toya smiled.  
  
"I need a favor of you." Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"Anything mother. You know I would do anything to help you out." Toya replied.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that! It regards Sakura."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Sakura is a little dense like me so she needs a little push into fulfilling her destiny."  
  
"What else does she have to do? She captured all the cards, changed them into Sakura cards and defeated the dark forces of magic, what else does she need to do?"  
  
"Something that will complete her happiness forever."  
  
"Well what is that?"  
  
"I want you to get Sakura and that Syaoran boy hooked up." Nadeshiko bubbled.  
  
"WHAT!!!!! You've got to be kidding! There's No way I'm letting that BRAT touch my sister!" Toya yelled.  
  
"You promised Toya! You promised me you would do ANY favor I asked of you! Would you break you word to me? Please don't tell me that I've brought you up this way…" Nadeshiko broke off crying.  
  
Toya's heart softened. "Mother please don't cry… oh mother. I'm sorry. No no. You've risen me better than that. But why the Chinese BRAT?"  
  
"So you'll do it!" Nadeshiko beamed, tears evaporating.   
  
Toya let out a LONG sigh. "I guess. I have time to get used to the idea. When do you want it done?"  
  
"Next Saturday!"  
  
"NEXT SATURDAY! That's only a week MOTHER!"  
  
"I know! But I didn't expect for Syaoran having to leave! On Friday his mother is going to command he come back to Hong Kong. He'll go back if him and Sakura are not together, but if they are then he'll stay!"  
  
"Good! He'll leave! So Sakura and that brat don't have to be together!"  
  
"Wrong!" Nadeshiko whispered.  
  
"If Sakura and Syaoran's love is not confessed by next Saturday, then nothing will keep Syaoran here. Three months later Sakura would be joining me. She would die in a horrible car accident with a boy she will go out with." Nadeshiko's smile was lost and her eyes were glassy as she thought about that fate for her beloved daughter.  
  
"I can protect her!" Toya choked.  
  
"No! You won't be able to. You'll try and stop it but the end will come for her."  
  
"No! I won't fail especially now that I would know what would happen…"  
  
Nadeshiko's voice was sharp and cold as she interrupted her son. "Are you willing to take the risk of your sisters life, spare her the most joyous happiness she'll ever know, and risk you fathers pain if he loses the only thing that keeps him sane after losing me?"   
  
Toya let her words sink in. He let out another long sigh. "I'll do my best. But that kid is so shy. He's had a crush on Sakura for a long time and all he ever does around her is blush."  
  
Nadeshiko smiled. "I know you will, but you know you can't tell them directly. They'll have to figure it out for themselves."  
  
"I figured as much." Toya replied. He wasn't liking the idea of his sister being in love with the brat but what choice did he have over fate.   
  
AN: More to come soon! R & R!  



	2. Day 1

Mother is ALWAYS Right   
Chapter 2: Day 1   
By: Moonlightbaby   
Disclaimer: I am not cool enough to come up with the characters of CCS.   
  
Toya had a horrid headache. He was up ALL night last night trying to figure out how he was going to get the Brat and his sister hooked up. He decided he would have to get Yuki in on the idea. He knew full and well he would NEVER be able to pull it off by himself. So he waited patiently for his best friend to come and help him out. Sakura was out shopping with the girls till noon and their father had left early for work.   
  
The doorbell rang and Toya greeted Yuki warmly.   
  
"So what's this problem you need help with? Yuki asked as they entered the house.   
  
"It concerns Sakura and my mother's wishes."   
  
"How so?"   
  
"Sakura's life is endanger. She has another part to full-fill in her destiny."   
  
"Maybe this is a problem my other self could help you with?" Yuki suggested, silently reminding him that maybe Yue might be a better person to talk with.   
  
"No. From what I know of your other self he's kinda of cold. To help Sakura I'm going to need to consult with you. My mother told me how I could help my sister."   
  
"That's good. Well you know I would help Sakura in any way I could." Yuki confessed.   
  
"I know."   
  
"Well then what do we need to do?" Yuki noted how Toya's mood suddenly changed it was hard and full of pain. He didn't seem too happy either.   
  
"We have to get my sister to fall in love with the Chinese Brat who is her soul mate. The guy she's destined to MARRY and get him to confess his love for her, all by the end of this week!" Toya grumbled.   
  
Yuki looked at him a moment. "Are you serious? You mean that Syaoran kid, Chinese Brat?" Yuki half heartily tried to hide the amusement in his voice.   
  
"Yes!" Toya spat.   
  
That's all it took. Yuki lost it. He was rolling on the floor with laughter. "The irony! I can't believe it! Big bro's going to give his little sisters hand in marriage to the last person he ever wanted on Earth."   
  
"I'm glad you find it so amusing Yuki but SERIOUS! Were talking about the life of my little sister here. Though I may not like the kid or her dumb destiny but I rather have her alive and happy then completely miserable if that brat leaves and dead three months later."   
  
Yuki immediately stopped. "Ok start from the beginning of the story. Tell me what your mother told you."   
  
Toya re-played his conversation with his mother to Yuki.   
  
"Not that I'm not honored that you would come to me with something so big, but why me?"   
  
"Because you know issues of the heart better then me. I'm more like Yue, I don't understand emotions and I have NO idea how I'm going to get people to fall in love with each other! It's not like it's something I can read a text book on."   
  
Yuki began to laugh all the harder. "This has got to be the greatest cosmic joke ever. But here's my idea. We can't do anything too dramatic today. We can go to Six Flags tomorrow, Tuesday… well I'll come up with something a little latter for Tuesday, and on Wednesday and Thursday well take them camping on the beach. Friday well take them to the Nadeshiko Festival."   
  
Toya looked on his best friend in shock. He had spent all night trying to figure out any plan to hook his sister and the brat up and Yuki spent five minutes and came up with a week plan with an exception of a few days. "Well what are we going to do today?"   
  
"I was thinking the movies. Subtle, not to obvious, a little romantic, but friendly at the same time."   
  
"Do you have any idea what you are talking about?" Toya asked half heartily.   
  
"No! Why do I sound like I do?"   
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………   
  
"Thanks for inviting me to come to the movies with you Syaoran. It's so cool that you won free movie tickets." Sakura bubbled as she grabbed Syaoran's hand.   
  
Syaoran blushed lightly as Sakura wrapped her hands around his. They walked toward the theatre. "Yeah, I've never won anything before."   
  
"That's not true!" Sakura argued.   
  
"Well at least not from a radio station." Syaoran smiled half agreeing with her. "It's kind of funny I don't even listen to music all that often and yet they call my house and ask me Monday's mystery question."   
  
"What question did they ask you?"   
  
"How to say Cherry blossom in Chinese."   
  
"No way!" Sakura exclaimed.   
  
"Yes way."   
  
"Wow. How do you say cherry blossom in Chinese?"   
  
"Ying Fa."   
  
"Ying Fa. How pretty." Sakura replied as if testing the name.   
  
"But so is the name Sakura." Syaoran blushed as he said it.   
  
Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "Your so sweet Syaoran-kun.   
  
This made Syaoran blush even more a few more shades darker.   
  
"I've actually been DYING to see this movie."   
  
"Sweet November?"   
  
"Yep. I don't think your going to like it though. It's a chick flick."   
  
Syaoran groaned. He didn't know what the movie was even about, but he should have guessed that it would a chick flick because the DJ told him to enjoy the tickets with his special someone. If Sakura only knew how long it took the guts to ask her to come. "Maybe I should have just given the tickets to Tomoyo-san and you."   
  
Sakura looked up at him horrified. "Oh no Syaoran-kun! I can't think of a person that I rather see this movie with then you."   
  
This caused Syaoran's face to flush all over again. "Hey Syaoran, before I left Toya told me to invite a friend to Six Flags tomorrow. He said I could invite any one I want, and well get in free because Toya gets 50 free tickets because he works there on the weekends. I was wondering do you want to come."   
  
"Uh…" Syaoran was caught off guard by her question.   
  
"Oh PLEASE say yes! PLEASE Syaoran-kun it will be so much fun!" Sakura begged and put on her best puppy dogface.   
  
Syaoran smiled. "Who could resist that face of course I'll come, but won't your brother have a fit when he hears you invited me." Syaoran asked.   
  
"He said I could invite ANYONE I wanted to. Well I want you to come. So he can get over it. Honestly though I think Oni-chan can be a little over protective sometimes. I love him to death and all but I can fight my own battles now. I'm 17; I'm not a little girl any more. Besides I'm the mistress of the Clow cards the most powerful sorceress in the world." Sakura said that last part with a note of pride and mischief in her eyes.   
  
"But on your brothers behalf, he doesn't know that last little detail."   
  
Sakura smiled.   
  
"Out of curiosity why didn't you ever tell your brother or father about Kero, Yue, and the Clow cards?"   
  
Sakura remained quiet for a moment as if lost in thought. "I guess I didn't want them to worry about me. As you well know Card capturing is not always the safest thing in the world."   
  
"You are a brave girl Sakura-chan." Syaoran praised.   
  
"Only because I always had you by my side." Sakura added. It was then they reached the movies. Syaoran bought some popcorn, candy, and drinks. They handed the ticket lady their tickets and got settled in their seats.   
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………   
  
"So honestly what did you think of the movie?" Sakura asked.   
  
"It was sad." Syaoran replied.   
  
"Yeah it was but the love he had for her was so strong he could let her go. The love she had for him is so amazing I mean to be so un-selfish to give up the rest of her time with him so that he didn't have to see her suffer. He wouldn't have to suffer and watch her die." Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears again. "I want a love like that?"   
  
Knowing what she meant but trying to lighten the mood of the conversation Syaoran joked. "What to finally find true love only to have one month with each other?"   
  
"No! A love that would love me for the simple things about me, and I for him. That would be nice." Sakura let out a little sigh. "Have you ever fallen in love, Syaoran-kun?"   
  
Syaoran had not expected that question; but answered truthfully "Once. You?"   
  
"Well you know all about Yuki… in a way that was love… but in a way it wasn't. So I guess in technical terms yes. But tell me about your first love what was she like?"   
  
Syaoran smiled. "She is perfect in every way. Always happy, a little airhead, always late for everything, and the bravest creature ever to walk this Earth; she has the most amazing emerald eyes." Syaoran said trying to burn his feelings into Sakura's mind, but Sakura didn't put two and two together.   
  
"Your still in love with her." Sakura smiled even though she didn't know why she felt a twinge of jealously and regret.   
  
"You still love Yuki." Syaoran pointed out.   
  
"Yes, but it's a different kind of love. I love him only as a sister loves an older beloved brother. But you talk of this girl as if you still cared about her. Did she ever know how you felt?"   
  
"No… I never told her." Syaoran whispered looking at the ground.   
  
"It's obvious you still care about her. You should tell her. Any girl would be lucky to have such a wonderful and true love as you have to offer Syaoran-kun. Why didn't you ever tell her how you felt?"   
  
"I know she doesn't feel the same."   
  
"She's found the one she loves the most."   
  
"No… not that I know of…"   
  
"Then tell her Syaoran-kun. It's the only way you will ever know she feels the same way." Sakura's heart suddenly felt very heavy for some odd reason the thought of Syaoran being in love with some mystery girl really bothered her, but as her friend she owed him her honest opinion and advice.   
  
They reached her door at last. "We'll come and pick you up at 8:00 sharp tomorrow mourning. So don't sleep in late." Sakura chuckled as they stopped at her door. "I had a wonderful time Syaoran-kun. Thank you for everything tonight. It was one of the nicest dates I've ever been on." Before her courage left her she quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran in the house.   
  
Syaoran stood stoned for a moment. His hand slowly went to his face he couldn't believe she had kissed him. He smiled and turned to leave tomorrow would not come soon enough for him.   
  
  
  
"A definite progress today. Don't you agree Toya." Yuki asked as they leave their hiding place from the bushes. Not known to the young couple the two had followed them through out the whole date. Toya mumbled a few choosy words. He was beginning to hate destiny VERY much!   
  
"Oh come on Toya tomorrows another day!" Yuki laughed.   
  
"That's what I hate one day closer till Sakura is bound forever to that brat and one less day I have to save her." Toya spat.   
  
…………………………………………………………..   
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to ge this chapter out I've been REAL busy I haven't had a day off in a month. But I quit my job so I'll get time to write again. Again I'm very sorry about the delay. I'll have the next chapter out before the end of this week I promise. 


End file.
